Parch(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Parch is thin, though not scrawny. He has pale yellow scales with darker gold-yellow overscales, and a brown crest. His eyes are a dark, dark brown, almost black, and his claws and horns are a pale gray color. His wings are tan and his tail barb, unlike most SandWing's, is brown. Parch has several markings, like freckles, scattered across his snout, wings, shoulders, neck, front legs, and a few on his tail. His right wing is ripped slightly, and he also has a ragged, circular scar with several other ragged scars branching off from it near the top of his neck. Personality: Parch has a moderately outgoing, extroverted personality. He is not an optimist or a pessimist, but somewhere in the middle. He is extremely loyal to those he considers allies, and would like to do nothing but stab every dragon he considers an enemy. Backstory: Parch hatched to Cactus of the SandWings, on a night with a full moon. Had he been a NightWing, he would have gotten one of the two moon-given powers, but since he was a SandWing, he received nothing. When he hatched, his mother thought he looked ugly, and left him by a nest of dragonbite vipers, hoping to kill him. A SandWing trader found him and took him in, naming him Parch. One night, the SandWing trader pinned him to the floor of the tent that they were living in together and sewed a collar made of silver into his neck. The collar was made to look like several branches from a large thorn bush. It was enchanted by an unknown animus to take away the wearer's ability to speak. After doing that, the trader cut off Parch's facial horns as well as his main horns. When he finished, the trader allowed Parch to sleep, although the younger SandWing wasn't able to because of the pain. The next day, the trader shoved Parch into a cage and took him to a traveling freak-show, where the trader sold Parch to the owner of the show, claiming that he had hatched with no horns on his face, stubs where his main ones should have been, and that he was mute. The owner of the show believed the older SandWing, and bought Parch, exhibiting him as a sideshow. After ten years of being mistreated and ridiculed, Parch escaped. After several days of running, he found himself in the Scorpion Den, where he looked for someone who could get the horrible collar out of his neck, and finally, someone recommended a SandWing who was supposedly an animus. Parch found the supposed animus and pointed at the collar, then at the SandWing, making a breaking motion with his talons. The SandWing figured out what he wanted, and enchanted a small stick to make the necklace disappear. After the animus was finished, she asked Parch if he knew how to talk. Parch shook his head no, and the animus agreed to teach him, starting from the ground up. After a year, Parch decided to move off on his own. Ten years later, when Parch was twenty three, the war started, and Parch initially joined Blister's army, but ran away during a battle. One day, while walking near the border between the Kingdom of Sand and the Ice Kingdom, he ran into a pale, grayish blue IceWing, who began to ready his frostbreath for an attack, before Parch backed up and introduced himself. Startled, the IceWing narrowed his eyes and stared at him for several minutes before answering. The IceWing's name was Ragnar, and he was being forced to live on the border as punishment for letting his sister get attacked and killed by enemy SkyWings. Parch told the IceWing his story, and smiled awkwardly, feeling attracted to the IceWing for some odd reason. Ragnar smiled back, and, impulsively, Parch blurted out a very awkward question, about whether Ragnar liked him or not. Ragnar turned purple, and stammered that he did like Parch, as embarrassing as it was. After several months, Parch asked Ragnar if he would like to live with him. Since Ragnar was hated by his family, and he didn't consider himself a true IceWing, he agreed. ￼After they had been living together for about a year, Parch found a NightWing dragonet wandering alone out in the desert. After looking around for the dragonet's parents, Parch decided to raise the dragonet as his own. For several days, Ragnar and Parch tried to think of a good NightWing name, but couldn't think of any. While walking around the Scorpion Den one afternoon, Parch saw an advertisement for a fortune teller, which claimed that the dragon could "see all". Having found an idea, Parch hurried home to find Ragnar. After telling his IceWing mate what he had seen, Ragnar laughed, turned to the NightWing dragonet, and named him Allseer. After several more years, Parch and Ragnar decided to join the war on Blaze's side, leaving Allseer to fend for himself while they were gone. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)